The Clinical Research Center for Premature Infants has been designed with the following objectives and program: 1. To delineate some of the biochemical and physiological characteristics of premature and term infants in both health and disease. 2. To evaluate modes of therapy currently being utilized to care for these infants. 3. To design and construct monitors and units that will record physiological parameters in premature and term infants and will allow us to alter the environment of the infant in order to correct some of the physiological abnormalities present. 4. To continue studies of adaptation of these infants to their external environment. 5. To continue studies of the behavioral and psychological aspects of prematurity and their effect on their families. 6. To expand these behavioral studies in order to evaluate methods by which premature infants learn. 7. To evaluate effects of illnesses such as respiratory failure, hypoglycemia and hyperbilirubinemia in the newborn on their eventual growth and development. 8. To develop mechanisms of detecting high risk infants prior to or immediately after delivery. 9. To continue in our quest to determine a useful definition of maturity by utilizing neurological, physiological and biochemical parameters.